


A mother and her baby spider

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of weird shit, Aftercare, Bottom Peter, Coming Untouched, Hermaphrodites, I mean a LOT, Loss of Virginity, Milking, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, SERIOUSLY a lot like dont read this if and then comment its weird, Shower Sex, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Top Natasha Romanov, bitch ik its weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha has so many secrets that her secrets have secrets. Peter has a way of getting past them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my first LGBTQ+ i know that some of my other fics have touches of it but its not the main pairing so i really dont count it. I saw something on twitter and thought " wtf why not". Mainly cause I'm running out of ideas and need something short to fill the time till i update the main series. If intersex isn't ur thing, leave. also added alot of fluff and love to this just cause my boy Pete deserves hugs from someone and nat deserves to hug someone. Love them both. Can't wait for either movies. I made up some of this stuff but the sex ed is basically what my high school taught me when I attended, appstinince and std's! IK alot is wrong with this but idc its fake anyway so it dont matter. I have some ideas for this and will make it a series if you guys want it to be. Enjoy if you can!

It was after a pretty intense battle that the avengers were relaxing together in the common room. No one was hurt, luckily. There were some close calls, especially with a certain young arachnid. All in the effort to save a young girl who was too scared to do anything at the time and just wanted her mommy. She got there safely in her arms again because of Peter. Now he was in the arms of Natasha, his own mom so to speak. They grew close over time and only seemed to get closer. He saw her a his mother that he lost and desperately wanted again. May was great to him but was adamant about making sure that he knew she was his aunt. Not that it was a bad thing, just a tough thing. After she found out about him being Spider-Man she confronted Tony and had a really hard conversation. She knew that Tony and the others can provide what he needs while she herself can't. It was hard to say goodbye but it was best for everyone. The first day without May was hard and that lead him to Natasha and the beginning of their mom-son relationship. She saw him as the son she could never have, unable to have her own lead to being over protective and maternal; Which she thought never could happen, being trained to show no remorse and lethal turned to a mess of feelings as he cuddled closer. His head on her chest and arms wrapped around her waist, while she had hers around his shoulder drawing him closer and carding fingers through his hair, coaxing him to sleep or at least trying to. She knew he had a long day and wanted nothing more than for him to fall asleep right there.  

The others were a mix of tired and wired. Either still riding high from battle or drained. Peter was one of them, even if he tried not to show it. Natasha thought it was cute; Though she thought everything he did was cute, it actually was. His eyes were dropping lower every pass of her hand but tried to still talk to the others, it lead to a sleepy slur that had everyone cooing. Even though few were tired, everyone still had their wits about them, still cracking jokes lightly. 

" You did so good today мать-паук. Why don't you rest? " she whispered into his ear. Everyone watched on, taking in the sight of mother spider and her baby boy. 

"I'm not tired. " he slurred out. 

" I know, but how about you go lay down in your room? I bet you'll be more comfortable their. " 

" I'm comfy here. " He says and snuggles closer to Natasha. 

" I bet you're really tired hmm. Why don't you want to sleep? " 

" I don't want to leave you. " he slurs with big drawn out words. Natasha has to hold back tears,  _he is so pure._ She thought. 

" I'll lay with you. I won't leave you. " 

" Promise? " he asks, making him sound like a little kid but no one cares. 

" Promise. " 

" Okay" he replies before he climbs his way into her lap and clings to her like an actual child. Clint opened his mouth to make a comment about how cute when a death glare from Natasha stopped him. She carried him to her room, she knew his room was a mess and wanted him to keep his privacy. For her, there was no secrets between the two. She was open and honest as if she never learned to lie like her life depended on it. She sat him down in her overly large and empty bed. She often thought it was too big, she slept in alone every night after Bruce decided he didn't want to date her. They were still good friends and colleagues but now she slept alone. But not tonight, tonight she has her baby boy. When she laid him to rest, he filled the bed space. Taking up a large amount without even meaning to. She didn't mind, at least now it wasn't empty. She changed into her sleeping clothes and did the same to Peter. She had him wear a pair of leggings and a t-shirt. She didn't want him to sleep in his suit. It was filthy. Luckily he didn't get the bed dirty while he waited. She crawled into the sheet with him and brought him close. Cuddling close together, clinging to each other like a lifeline. Having the same position as before but now Peter had his legs wrapped around hers. She was carding his hair again, making Peter grow more tired every pass. She started to hum and feel him go lax in her hold, Peter felt every vibrations of the hum slowly rocking him to sleep, every rub of his scalp soothing him to his slumber. 

" Love you. " He breathed out before finally falling in a peaceful sleep. Natasha actually did shed tears at that, tears of joy and overwhelming love. She felt so full of his love at that moment. It was the first time he said it to her, she made it a goal to hear it again. She kissed his forehead and repeated it back to him, even though he couldn't hear it. She was almost glad he didn't, she was so choked up that he probably wouldn't be able to make anything out. She fell asleep feeling loved, Peter feel asleep feeling safe. They usually both wake up in the middle of the night or early morning, plagued with nightmares of their past. Peter being crushed to death under that building and Natasha still being a monster made from the red room. Not tonight though, they have each other. 

When Peter did wake up, he was alone. He panicked and rushed to the bathroom in hope of finding Natasha.  _She promised she wouldn't leave me! She promised!_ He thought as rushed in without knocking. When he rushed in he did find Natasha, he was across the bathroom and hugging her before his brain can catch up. 

" I thought you left me! You said you wouldn't leave me! You promised! Mom you promised! " he said. Natasha was taken by surprise at him. He called her mom. She was quick to reassure Peter. 

" Its okay baby. I didn't leave you I just was taking a shower. I would never leave you. " She said to him, hugging him back. 

" I'm sorry. " He said once he calmed down and came back to his senses. He finally realized that she was just showering. She was fresh from a shower and wearing a nice robe. Though nothing else. Peter started to come to his senses and realized just how much he felt from her tight hug. Natasha seemed to realize this to and hoping to get him to leave before he noticed but she knew her boy was bright. She still had him leave so she could get dressed. When she came back out he started to apologize. 

" I'm so sorry Natasha, I swear I didn't know... " 

" What happened to mom? " she questioned. 

" I didn't mean to say that. " her world seemed to break at the edges, " I know that I'm just some kid ,and I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable and I'm sorry. I know you care about me and I know that you don't want kids so I'm sorry... " 

He was silenced by a breath taking hug. He was quick to hug back. 

" Don't you dare think you are just some kid. You mean the world to me. I loved it when you called me mom, I wasn't uncomfortable. You don't need to be sorry about anything. I. I love you Baby boy. " 

He was crying when he said, " I love you too mom. " They stayed there with each other. When they broke apart, Natasha knew what he was going to say. 

" Mom, um I don't want to be rude and if you don't want to talk about it I get it but um do you. Um are you intersex? " 

" Yes I am. " She answered confidently, even though she was self-conscious about it. He hugged her again. 

" I still want you to be my mom. " Her smile was blinding. 

" I would love that. " 

" Is that why you can't have kids? " he continued to ask 

" No. " she paused " I can't because of what happened in the red room. I'm no longer fertile. " 

" I'm sorry mom. " Peter said he held on tighter. " I don't think any different of you. " She was feeling loved, even more open that she shared this with him. 

" Thank you baby. Its nice to be more open and honest with you. And its nice to not have that held against me. " She muttered the last part. Peter pulls away. 

" What do you mean? " 

" Its hard to explain. Bruce and I used to be involved. We we got serious he didn't want to date me because I'm intersex and he didn't know that until later. " 

" That's... " 

" That's fair. I didn't tell him. I can't get upset with him because he doesn't find intersex desirable. Just like you can't be upset that someone likes females or males. You can't be upset about it, and can't treat him differently just like he didn't treat me. He still treats me greatly. Okay? " 

" Okay. I just wish I could do more. " 

" You do more than enough already. Come on its your turn to get cleaned up, you need to after yesterday. I have the nice soaps that Tony doesn't know about, I get them myself. Enjoy them! " she joked with Peter. At least he thought she was joking but truth be told, she did have some of the best soap and other hygiene products. Peter laughed and was going to stand but stopped. Natasha took notice of this. 

" Come on sweetie. You need to wash up. " 

" Um yeah just I will, just not right now. " he tries

" Yes now, we need to go. They probably already have breakfast ready or close to it. I know that you're hungry. " 

" Uh yeah no not really. But I will shower, don't worry mom. ". She doesn't buy it. She sits back down next to him. Peter puts his hands in his lap. 

" Peter what's wrong, I know that you're always hungry especially after fighting. So tell me, you can tell me anything you know that right? " 

" Yeah I know that. " He whispers 

" Then what is wrong? " 

" I'm sorry. " 

" Sorry for what? " she asks. He moves his hand away from his lap and reveals that he has an erection. 

" Oh sweetie its okay. That's perfectly natural. Don't be worried or embarrassed. " 

" I just don't know why it happened. "  

" Its okay, just go take your shower. We can talk later when you're not, hungry. " 

He gets up and shuffles away to the shower. When he is in there he does use her special soaps. He tries to  _relax_ but gets to worked up and almost hurts himself when he uses his super strength on accident. He makes quick work after not succeeding and hurries to clean himself but make sure its thorough. Once he comes out wearing another robe just like Natasha who has changed into actual clothes. She leaves and tells him that she will be at the table waiting for him for breakfast. She sat out clothes for him. Clean underwear, nice stretchy leggings,fuzzy socks and a long soft sweater with her smell on it, Peter feels even more safe. She made sure to have some of his underwear in her room for moments like this but knew that if she gave clothes that smell like her to him he will like it. She knew a lot about his senses after the bite. He made his way to , the kitchen searching for food and his mom. He joins breakfast and sits next to Natasha who made sure to save his seat. She piles his plate with food and hands it to him before even getting hers even though she arrived before him. She waits for Peter to take his first bit before she does. Peter is extremely hungry just like Natasha thought, he is constantly forcing food into his mouth. When someone asks a question he swallows all of the food in his mouth without chewing, earning a stern look from Natasha. 

" Don't do that you'll choke. " Natasha said 

" Um I actually won't. Its some weird spider thing I think. " 

" Okay bullshit kid. " Clint spoke, a language was faintly heard from Steve. " Sorry cap but I don't buy that you don't choke. " 

" No I mean, I can take a lot without choking. Like I don't know like I don't have a gag reflex anymore. Ned found this one spider that eats its prey whole or something like that. I don't know. All I know is that one time when me and Ned went to this like fair thing about Dr. Banner's work and they had this really long hot dog and it was like at least a foot long and I ate it in one bit! " 

" Kid the only thing surprising about that was that there was a fair for Bruce's work. No offence Bruce. " Sam said 

" Actually there are lots of science 'fairs' for people to get out and talk about their favorite studies. " Peter explained " Dr.Banner's was my favorite though. There was great talks about it and also that hot dog was good. " 

" Well I think it wasn't actually " 1 bite " like you said. " Bucky accuses. 

" I'm serious! " 

" Well kiddo, I would believe you but we can't do it again to prove it so... " He trails off 

" Wow. Who would've thought that the only thing that The Tony Stark genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist can't buy is a couple of foot long hot dogs for his team. " Peter snarks, earning a laugh from Natasha beside him along with everyone else. Tony looks offended and speaks out.   


" FRIDAY be a dear and order 2 foot long hot dogs and have them delivered. "

" Will do boss. " 

" Wait I want one. " Clint said. 

" If you're buying some I take one too. " Bucky said

" I could eat one. " Steve said. 

" Me too. " 

" Great see what you did kid. I'm going to go broke now, gotta buy 10 hot dogs for everyone. " 

After a short time later the elevator dings with Happy looking unhappy about having to drop off hot dogs. 

" Oh sorry Happy I didn't know that you would get the hot dogs, I didn't mean to be a bother. " Peter apologizes. 

" Easy kid, its not a bother. I was in the area anyhow. I was gonna come here to pick up Pepper anyway so. How you healing up? " he asks 

" I didn't get hurt! " he was proud of that, just like everyone else. With how much he usually gets hurt its nice for him to be safe. 

" Nice, well enjoy the hot dogs. I will be in the other room. " 

" Happy wait! Don't you want one? We have breakfast. " Peter offers

"Sure kid. " He takes a seat at the table and passes out the hot dogs to those who asked. 

" Where did you get the hot dogs from? " Tony asked 

" Didn't you ask for them? " 

" Yeah just big hot dogs, I don't care where from. I'm not even eating any. " Tony defends

" Some place off Hillside ave. " Everyone but Peter noticed that he drove all the way from Queens for hot dogs for what he assumed was for Peter. 

" Wait Hot Hanna's ? " 

" Yeah why? " 

" Their bread is weird. " Peter explains. 

" Okay whatever kid you said you can eat a hot dog in one bite, prove it. " 

" Do I have to eat the bread, I don't like their bread. " he asks 

" No just eat the hot dog. " 

" Okay. " he says and wraps his mouth around the tip of the hot dog and pushes the end of it out of the bun and in to his mouth. He steadily pushes it out and swallows it without chewing as it goes. It take overall a few seconds before he ate the hot dog whole but he leaves everyone speechless. 

"What? I said I could. " 

" I know, but I think that they are just shocked at actually seeing it. " Natasha says. 

" How many times can you do that? " Clint asks 

" Oh I don't know, it doesn't hurt my stomach or anything like that so I guess until I was full? Maybe, cause all I did was eat a hot dog. " 

" So you can do it again? " Peter just eats another hot dog the exact same way as a response. 

" Doesn't that hurt your throat? " Sam asks 

" No. " With everyone finished with their food already they start to clean up and leave. Peter made to do the same but stopped and sat back down. Nat noticed this and remembered how Peter acted this way earlier, she looked down and saw his hands covering his lap. She understood immediately and reassured him quietly as to make sure no one else but him heard. 

" Relax sweetie, its natural. How about we leave and we can talk? " she whispered in his ear. He merely shook his head yes. Natasha got up first and covered Peter from other's view as she lead them back to her room. When they got there, she immediately locked the door. She didn't want to be disturbed. 

" Sweetie its okay. Getting an erection is completely natural. There is no need to be embarrassed. " she consoled him like before. 

" I don't know why this is happening. I don't get it. " 

" Well sometimes you don't. You just learn that your body likes certain things, it happens to everyone. You can't help what your body likes. So don't be upset by it. " 

" I know but I just want to know why. This hasn't happened before and I don't get why I would you know just from eating a hot dog or something. " Natasha knew she would most likely have to have  _the talk_ with him. It seemed like he hasn't received it yet. 

" Peter what has your school taught you about sex? " 

" Abstinence is the only way to not get STD's and STI's. " 

" Okay what else? " 

" What STD and STI are and what they mean and stuff. " 

" Okay what else? " she repeated 

"That's it. "  _Unbelievable_ Natasha thought,  _So much for being one of the best in the nation, doesn't even have sex ed._

" Okay well I teach you about somethings. Hopefully it will help you understand. " She gets up and crosses over to the night stand and takes out a couple of items before setting them on the bed between her and Peter and sitting back down. 

" So first is that condoms can also be used to prevent pregnancy and STD or STI. Abstinence is not the only way. Birth control and morning after pills are also ways to stop pregnancy. " She said as she pointed to the items. She also grabbed lube out but that came later. Peter doesn't look at Natasha but is sure to listen. 

" Do you have any questions so far? " He shakes his head no. She continues. 

" Do you know how to put a condom on? " she asked and he shook his head no. She began to unwrap and put the condom on a vibrator toy that she had pulled out. 

" Any questions? " she asked pretty satisfied that she did the right thing and taught him about the basics. Hoping that they would discuss more later on. He nodded yes. 

" What about you? " 

" What do you mean sweetie? " 

" How do intersex people use protection? " 

" Well its kinda hard for me to explain it. " It really was, she didn't know how to phrase it so he understood. 

" Can you show me? Like you did on the toy? " he asked. A blush covered most of his face giving him a soft pink glow. Natasha wanted to help Peter understand and would do anything for him if he asked her but she was thinking about why this was wrong.  _Its fine, I'm just showing him how intersex people use protection_ she thought. She stood up and pulled down her pants and underwear casting them aside revealing her thick member, hard as a rock. Peter felt a throb in his pants and his mouth went dry. He didn't understand why but he was on edge. Natasha saw how he swallowed thickly and asked if he was okay and if she needed to stop but he asked her to keep going. She grabbed the condom and showed him how to put it on, giving details that she missed during toy demonstration. 

Peter doesn't look away from Natasha's dick as he asks " So like how would an intersex person have sex with a male? Like what if me and you had sex how would it go? "  

" Well, it depends on wants and needs. You got excited from eating the hot dogs so I would say you might enjoy giving oral. I personally like to be the one penetrating someone. Does that help? " 

Peter didn't respond, he was mesmerized by her size. It was double the size of Peter in length and almost in width! She asked him again, this time cupping his chin and forcing contact. After she asked he nodded his head yes but also pressed his lips into Natasha's. It was quick and snapped Peter out of his stupor. 

" Oh my god I'm sorry Mom, I don't know why I did that! " 

" Its okay baby. " 

" I am so sorry, I. I don't know why I did that, I just wanted to really badly and I wasn't thinking. Mom I... " 

" Easy sweetheart, its okay. You got really excited from seeing me and its okay. Remember how it is okay to like intersex, its fine baby. " 

" I know that its just I don't know why I kissed you its not like you'd kiss me back or whatever cause I'm me and everything. " 

She was so sick of him putting himself down like that, she again repeated earlier and cupped his chin to force eye contact. " Peter listen to me, I need you to understand that you are amazing. You are brilliant and so strong and you're beautiful and you make me so proud. " 

" You really think I'm beautiful?" 

" You are baby. You are the prettiest person I have ever seen in my life. How can you think otherwise? What do I need to do to prove it to you? " 

" Kiss me mommy. " he whispered to her. She looked down at his lips and pressed hers into him. It was slow at first and Natasha was going to pull away but she couldn't her baby boy needed her. It quickly became heated as Peter was finally getting easement but it came with more escalation first. When they did break apart they were both panting for air, leaving barely any space in between. They felt the others breath with how close they were. 

" Look at you all worked up honey. " Natasha teased 

" I'm sorry mommy. " 

" Don't be sorry baby. Look at how worked up mommy is. " she said and gestured towards herself, she took the condom off and showed she was leaking precum. Just as Peter is but his isn't displayed but pressed against the fabric of the pants. 

" I did that? " he asks in disbelief 

" I told you that you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. " 

Peter rides high off of the praise and presses back together. They kiss sweetly before Natasha lost some control and licked Peter's bottom lip when his gasped out at the sensation she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Carving her way through and exploring it in depth. He was more than happy to return it. Natasha lifted him into her lap and not breaking apart. Peter started to grind down into Natasha's dick. He started moaning out and Natasha thought it was one of the best sounds ever she wanted to hear more. It was quick and if anything was just a note but Natasha wanted a symphony of Peter. He broke from her and put his head on her shoulder while Natasha started to work on his neck. Everything she did sent Peter reeling, he moaned more than anything accompanied by heavy breathing and pleas. 

" Mommy please! " he begged. 

" Please what? " 

" Can I touch you? Please mommy! " Natasha looked at Peter with swollen lips and eyes that had no more brown in them. Breath hard like he ran 1000 miles. She loved it. 

" Go ahead sweetie." Peter reached down and started to stroke her, she moaned out in pleasure. Her baby was making her feel so good. 

" I really want to put it in my mouth mommy!" 

" You can baby. " Peter sunk down to his knees and licked at it, giving little kitten licks. Soon his was starting to wrap his lips around it like he did with the hot dog earlier and sliding it down his throat. It felt way better than a hot dog though. He felt great, it felt hot and heavy in his mouth against his tongue. Filling his mouth and throat as he tried to bob up and down. 

" Fuck sweetie you are doing great! " she praised. She pulled him off unexpectedly when she got a good idea. 

" Why did you make me stop mommy? " 

" Its your turn baby. " She positioned him in the center of the bed and moved everything out the way expect the lube. She pulled the clothes teasingly off of Peter and once he was naked she did the same he did to her. She swallowed his spit slicked dick. She was able to do it better than Peter and made him grasp and fist the sheets. He moaned out. 

" Mommy! " 

She lubed up her fingers and was pressed a tease near his hole. He tensed up. 

" Its okay honey. Mommy's got you, just relax. " He relaxed once Natasha started to massage near his hole and then his hole directly. Making it loosen up a bit so she can enter. She used a severe amount of lube before breaching with her pointer finger. Peter gasped out. He went rigid again and she had to coax him to get him to relax. So went the process of breaching and getting him used to the pressure and loosen before adding another, she made it to 3 fingers all the way up to the knuckle when he started to enjoy it. She searched for it, the special spot that she knew was there and she knew she hit it when Peter yelled out a drawn moan. 

" Mommy! " he screamed out. She kept hitting his prostate, massaging it with her digits. Working him up and up more and more. It got to the point he was rutting against nothing but air and pleading for more. 

" Please mommy! Please! " 

" Please what baby? " 

" Please I need you mommy! Please! " 

She pulled out her fingers and lined up with him. She added and unnecessary amount of lube to her cock and slowly sunk into Peter. Pressing evenly and softly into him. She bottomed out and took in the sight before her. Her baby boy with sweaty hair matted to his forehead, eyes closed with the look of pure pleasure written across his features, still in the over sized sweater, his own dick standing at attention begging to be touched and aching. Moans pouring from his lips as she just be there, deep inside of him. His explicit tightness. His hands beside him, fisting the sheets.This is one of the most gorgeous sights she has ever had the pleasure of witnessing, she was determined to make it better and to see it more. She started to move, easing out and then pressing back in. In soft and gentle thrusts of her hips meeting his in total love. Working up the pace but keeping the soft and easy pressure and hardness of each pump. Changing the angle, searching for right one to find his prostate again. She knew she hit it when he let out the loudest moan she had ever heard and ripped the sheets with his grip. She quickened the pace, hitting the spot over and over. Making more and more moans tear from her baby boy. She lowered herself but kept the same angle, putting her arms around his head to support her weight and drawing him in. Making him throw his arms around her neck and legs around her waist clinging to her. 

" You look absolutely amazing baby! You are doing so good for mommy! I'm so proud of you! " She praised in his ear

" Mommy! " he was breathless. 

" That's it sweetheart! You are doing so well, you can do it! " She knew he was reaching his end by how he was slowing down and his breathing picked up. She wrapped a hand around him and started to pump him faster and faster. Working in time with the thrusts. 

" You can do it! My baby boy, cum! Cum for mommy! " 

" MOMMY! " he screamed before an equally loud moan poured from him as he came all over her hand and sprayed over his exposed stomach. He tightened around Natasha and she didn't stand a chance. Her baby boy with the look of pure pleasure and absolute bliss sketched across every surface of his body splayed in front of her like an angel. Feeling his tightness burning hot tighten even more around her. She lost it and unloaded deep in him. 

She pulled out of him and collapsed next to him drawing him in close. Peter cuddled up next to Natasha. Both coming down. Nearing asleep Peter spoke to her before he did.

" I love you mommy. " he whispered

" I love you too sweetie. " she said back and kissed the top of his forehead before falling asleep herself.

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally sees what he has been missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so more? idk wanted to add a small bit before i start writing other series cause its going to be long. Also i was scrollign threw and said fuck it another chapter. btw kelsi monroe is a real ps, would recomend. like 10/10.   
> Enjoy if you can!

Peter must have moved during his sleep, because when he woke up he was on top of Natasha. Stomach to stomach, with his head laying on her bare breast. He felt Natasha slowly coaxing him awake with humming and slow movements. When he did wake it was to Natasha looking at him with the most adoring eyes shinning. 

" Good morning baby boy. " 

" Good morning mommy. " He tried to snuggle closer and go back to sleep but he had to get up. He had school to go to. 

" Baby boy we have to get up. " 

He yawned and then slowly lifted his head, " Okay. What time is it? " 

" It is currently 6:25am in Midtown Manhattan, New York, New York. The weather is currently 72* Fahrenheit. With a high of 75* and a low of 69*. " FRIDAY answered. 

" Thanks FRI, so you have an hour to shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and get to school. If you want to go. I know that the fight was a lot, it only happened two days ago so no one will blame you for taking a day. " 

" No I can't I have a test 1st period and 3rd is supposed to be when we get partners for our next project, if I don't show up then I will get whoever else isn't there. Which means its gonna be the kids who always skip and don't do there work, this is gonna be a big project worth a lot and I don't want to have to do it all on my own. " 

" Okay . Well then like I said 1 hour. " 

" 1 hour and 5 minutes. " He began to snuggle back up and close his eyes. 

" I have a better idea on how to spend 5 minutes. " she cooed into his ear. She reached down and placed a soft hand on him, he was hard from morning wood. 

"Mommy I. " 

" Shh its okay. Its okay to wake up with an erection. Its called morning wood, let mommy help you. " She said as she softly and slowly stroked him. She picked up the pace but kept the same gentle touches, no force was to be used on her sweet baby boy. Just has she said it happened in under 5 minutes, Peter came on her stomach with her still working him through it, not stopping till he slumped on her. 

" That's a good boy. " She said and ran the opposite hand threw his hair. " You have to get up now sweetie. Lets get you into the shower. I'll help you. " She picked him up and carried him to the shower and sat him down on the toilet. She was already naked, he was still wearing an over sized sweater that belonged to her from the previous day. She had him take it off and was going to wash it. She needed to shower as well so she cleaned herself while cleaning him. They both helped one another during the shower. In the meantime, FRIDAY was bringing Peter's clean clothes from his room. Some shirts and jeans from him to choose from. Some socks and the shoes he always wears. They made quick work of cleaning up, didn't want to take time away from Peter eating. When they stepped out they dried briskly, leaving their hair still a bit wet. Peter choose a t-shirt with a picture of a periodic table of elements on it and said " I make puns periodically! ". He also picked out some basic dark blue jeans. He got his socks and shoes on before Natasha caught his attention. 

She pulled out another light sweater from the dresser. She made sure to wear it for a few minutes before giving it to him, so her scent was on it. She knew how it relaxed him. It was a bit feminine but it was okay because on Peter it looked a bit baggy. It was deep red and stood out from the rest of his outfit. 

" Here sweetie, it might be a little cool today. Especially with the wind. Don't want you to get cold. " Peter smiled at her before giving her a hug and putting on the sweater. They walked together to breakfast, made be Steve of course. It was just eggs and bacon with some toast and fresh fruit but it was good. They ate for a little bit before Natasha said she better get him over there. 

" Nat don't you have a meeting soon? " Steve asked. Peter looked upset because he thought he was taking up her time. Natasha did have a meeting, but she prioritized Peter over it. 

" No Steve. " She lied, Peter bought it and they walked towards the elevator holding hands. When they got down to the garage Natasha took the black Corvette she still had from way back when SHIELD supposedly fell.  Peter told her it was going to draw a lot of attention. She chuckled and told him to say it was part of the internship. They made it to the school 10 minutes before the bell because of how fast she was driving. 

" Okay baby, have a good day at school. Lunch is in your bag, enjoy your day. " She said as she leaned over and hugged him. He returned to gesture. 

" Thanks mom, you too! " he said and got out the car. He was swarmed by Ned asking questions and seeing if he was okay. Guess the fight was made the news. MJ hanged back but was paying attention, she was his friend and also cared but just didn't show it as much as Ned did. They got to class, Peter took his test and everything was fine. Until 3rd period. Usually you get to pick your partners. Well everyone did except Peter, he was going to go team up with Ned but Mr.Harrington choose his partner for him. Which means Ned went to MJ, who was going to work by herself. It started with Mr.Harrington announcing that they have a new student joining the class. 

" Everyone, please welcome Ms. Kelly Monroe. She will be joining our class so please make her feel welcomed. She is going to need a partner so I will assign her to someone...." 

Flash interrupted him by saying, " She can be my partner. " He said it while looking her up and down like a creep. Mr.Harrington sighed and said no. Then he picked Peter. 

" Mr.Parker, would you care to be with Ms.Monroe? " Peter was disappointed, not gonna lie. But he understood what being the new kid was like and wanted her to feel welcome. 

" Sure. " He said with a smile. Over the course of 3rd period they got start working on the project, it was pretty easy for Peter. Kelly understood it as well. It was smooth sailing. Until lunch directly after. 

Kelly joined Peter, Ned, and MJ for lunch, much do Flash's displeasure. So he acted like a bitch about it. 

" So Peter that's a nice sweater, where did you get it from? " Kelly asked. 

" Oh uh..." He was looking for a lie but MJ came in and told the truth. 

" His mom. She has comfy clothes for him to borrow. He only wears them when he's tired. " She said not looking up from her book. Kelly looked at her for a few moments before someone else talked. 

" What year is it? Cause I thought I just heard someone said that Penis has a mom. What is it, 2005? It's 2018 dick-wad, stop pretending you're loved. Hey new girl, come with me. " He said and walked away, he turned back to see Kelly has yet to get up. 

" Are you deaf? " He asked and walked back over. 

" No, but you're a bitch. Don't talk to me. " 

" Whatever slut. " He said as he walked away. Peter was the first to console her. 

" He is just a jerk, don't listen to him. " He said. 

" Thanks. " she sniffed. " Uh so about the project. Do you think we can work on it today because my aunt is taking me out and I don't get to see her often. " 

" Uh yeah sure. Um can we work on it at your place? " Peter asked, he really didn't want to bring her to the tower and have her spill everything. Kelly couldn't work on it at her place either, Peter didn't know it but her mom was a bit, overboard. 

" No, I can't my mom is a bit crazy sometimes. If I bring a boy over, even if were just partners, she'll go crazy. " 

" Oh I'm sorry. It must be hard not to date anyone. " Ned said. 

" No its not that its the opposite. She is always trying to set me up with some random guy. So if I bring one over, she won't leave us alone and will drive me crazy with her 'advice' on how to get a man. " 

" Oh. " MJ said and put her book down. Its like her gaydar went off. " Do you not like guys? " 

" No. My mom doesn't get it. My aunt does though. I'm sorta named after her, we're really close. " The two girls locked eyes for a few moments. 

" Well um we can work at the library. No one goes there anymore so its pretty empty. Mostly cause its old and doesn't have any computers but it has all the info we need. " he said and yawned. 

" You okay? " Ned asked in a hurry. 

" Yeah man, I'm fine. " He really wasn't. He was still sore and tired. The smell of Natasha on the sweater was lulling him to sleep. Ned snapped his fingers in front of his face. 

" Why don't you call her and go home dude? " 

" Kelly and I have to work on the project, if I go home I'll sleep all day. " 

" Just call and ask if you can do it there. I'm sure you can work something out. " Peter was going to say something when MJ did instead. 

" Call her or I will and you know how much she would rather you call her. " He sighed and got out his phone. He called Natasha and she picked up on the first ring. 

" Hey baby, you okay? " 

" Hey mom, yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you something. Uh well see there is this new girl who just joined the class, her name is Kelly and she is my partner on the project. Uh we have to work on it today cause she is spending time with her aunt tomorrow and she doesn't get to see her aunt often so we have to do it today. We can't do it at her house cause her mom is crazy about boys coming over. " 

" Okay sweetie, are you asking if she can come here? " 

" Kinda. " 

" We can make that work. " 

" Really ? "

" Yeah, I'm guessing your asking cause your sore and tired and want to come home as well. I can sign you both out now. " 

" I'll ask." He takes the phone away from his ear, " Hey she can pick us up now if you want to skip last period. " 

" Yeah I can, I have free period so its fine. " 

" Same. " He talks into the phone now, " Yeah, that would be awesome thanks mom. "

" No problem baby, I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Be ready. " 

" We will. " 

" Love you honey. " 

" Love you too mom. " He says then hangs up. " Okay so she'll be here in about 15 minutes so we should go get everything from our lockers and head down to the office. She'll sign us both out. " 

" Okay cool, I didn't get a locker yet so I'll just head down there in a minute. " 

" Okay. Do you know where the front office is? " 

" Yeah. I got it. " 

" Cool see you in a few. " He walks off leaving the three behind. 

" His mom seems nice. " She said. 

" Yeah wait till you meet her, you would think she's tough but she is really kind to him. Its like a mama bear and cub but like times a million. " Ned said. 

" Uh I don't really understand. I don't mean to be rude or mean or anything, but didn't that other boy say his mom died? " 

" Yeah, he has a mom. Just not biologically. " MJ explained, she has yet to pick her book back up. 

" Oh. " She said before standing. " Well it was nice to meet you, thanks for having lunch with me. " 

" It was nice meeting you too. If you ever want to have lunch just call me. " MJ said and gave her her number. 

" Wow, thanks. " she said before walking away to dump her trash. Ned look at MJ with a smile. 

" You two are going to look so cute together. " 

" Shut it. " She said as she went back to her book, she did have a smile on her face that was covered by the book. Kelly and Peter were both signed out and soon found there was in the back seat of a gray sedan. 

" Hey mom. " 

" Hey sweetie. You must be Kelly, its nice to meet you " 

" I am thank you so much Ms.Parker. Its nice to meet you too. " 

" Call me Nat sweetie. " She said as she drove to the tower. Kelly and Peter made small talk along the way. 

" So are you related to Marilyn Monroe? " He asked. 

" No the other Monroe, she is actually my aunt. " 

" I'm sorry what other Monroe? " 

" You know. " 

" No I don't. Sorry. " Peter said. 

" No its fine. Its actually better. " Peter began asking questions about what she is like, it completely went over his head who she was talking about but it didn't get by Natasha. Kelsi Monroe, known pornstar. 

They finished it up when Kelly looked out the window and saw the tower. 

" What are we doing here? " 

" Sorry Kelly. I was in the middle of work, I hope you don't mind. I got cleared for you to work here today. Most of the times Peter works at the library. " 

" Wow. How did you get that to happen? " 

" Well I'm Pepper Potts assistant. She adores Peter, practically an aunt to him. Peter is Tony Stark's assistant. He can pretty much do whatever, within the guidelines. " Natasha kind of lied but not really. 

" Wow. " 

" Yep. You two will be working in a minor conference room since no one is going to use to today. Are you two hungry, I can get some lunch. " 

" No I'm fine Ms.Nat. Thank you though. " 

" I'm good mom. " He lied, of course he was still hungry but he didn't want to raise suspicions by eating a lot. They got to the room quickly and worked even faster. With both of them knowing the topic well and good teamwork they practically got it done in a couple of hours. Happy drove Kelly back home and Peter joined the Natasha and Wanda in the common room. 

" Hey sweetie, you guys good? " 

" Yeah we're almost done, we got most of it done today though. So sometime soon, we'll meet at the library so finish. " 

" That's good. You hungry? " 

" Starving. " 

" Well I made some snacks before dinner. " She said and motioned for him to eat what was set on the coffee table. He took some but also handed some back to Natasha. 

" You want any? There is plenty. " He offered. 

" Thank you Peter but I am fine. " Wanda said. Peter cuddled close to Natasha. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, 

" I'm proud of you baby boy. You did good today, you earned a reward. " Peter's eyes sparked with the possibilities. The rest of the night he couldn't focus. He never left Natasha's side. Once they were off to bed Peter thought that maybe he wouldn't be getting it today. So with that in mind he prepped for sleep, again in her room. He brushed his teeth with her and they both stripped down. Natasha wearing nothing and Peter wearing her sweater still. Natasha got into bed first and Peter really enjoyed laying on Natasha so he did it again. Natasha loved it too, he didn't weigh anything so it was great for both of them. Natasha flipped them over so she was on top, to Peter it seemed out of nowhere. To Natasha it was part of the plan. 

" Time for your reward baby. " She kissed his cheek and sunk down. She spread his legs and kissed her way down from his strong stomach to his tender inner thigh. Each getting him more and more excited. She moved his knees up towards the ceiling exposing his pink fluttering hole. 

" My my, isn't my baby boy just the prettiest. " 

" Mommy. " 

" That's right just for me. Just for mommy. " 

" Only you mommy. " 

" That's right, mommy has a treat for her very good boy. " She didn't continue talking, instead she licked a long steady and strong stripe along his exposed hole. Making him moan out. She did it over and over again till he was quivering and shaking with need. Only then did she dive in. She ate him like a 5 star meal that was never going to end. Her tongue moving expertly and wiggling in and out, caressing his walls and diving deeper in. Searching for the special spot. She knew where it was, and exactly how to get there, it just took some time. Peter was so tight, he needed time to relax. Natasha made sure to do that. While working him up into a frenzy doing it. His breathes were labored and his eyes were closed. Trying so hard to be good and not move too much. When her tongue prodded the point she knew it. He almost screamed out but slammed his hand over his mouth and let out a muffled moan. 

" Its okay baby. Don't cover yourself up. Mommy wants to hear everything. " Peter slowly withdrew his hand. Natasha went back to pressing right into it when she looked up, she saw him biting his lip. 

" Let it out baby. " She told him. When he did, it was the most beautiful thing Natasha heard. He moaned better than any porn-star. It was beyond music to Natasha's ears. She continued working her tongue making his member pulse with pleasure and need. 

" Mommy please. " 

" Please what honey? " 

" I need to. " 

" You need to what baby? Use your words. " She just wanted to hear the magic words, then she would do it for him. She would do anything for him. Looking at him now: Sweat slicked hair, pupils blown so almost no brown shown through, his dick leaking so much pre-cum it was like it was covered in lube. Each pulse sending a fat drop down his shaft, coating him completely begging to be touched. The sweater hiked up to his chest and his hand swallowed inside of it holding on to the fabric trying to to tear it. Redden cheeks heating him up. His pick little hole quivering so much, it looks like its winking at Natasha. Spit slicked and yet so much more Natasha wants to do, but tonight is for her baby boy for doing so good. 

" Mommy please. I. I. " 

" You can do it baby. Just tell mommy what you need. " 

" I need to cum mommy please! " he begs. 

" Of course baby. " She dives back in no longer teasing but pleasing him. Getting him the release he needs, the release he has earned. She is no longer doing small swipes on his prostate but strong strokes of her tongue, smacking it with a good amount of strength. Each prod getting him closer and closer. Working him towards the edge. She knows he is getting close when his breaths shorten and he only saying mommy and please. Natasha doesn't stop soaking up in his moans or his delicious tasting hole. She keeps laboring on showing her love and licking his hot core. He tenses and moans out, 

" MOMMY! " shooting rope after rope of cum onto his stomach. Covering and coating his abs, spraying it all over himself as Natasha helps him through his orgasm. When he comes down she pulls back, giving him a few more licks to clean up all of the excess spit. She goes to his stomach and is sure to lick it all up as well. She loves how yummy her baby boy tastes. When she is done, she lays down and pulls Peter back on top of her like they were that morning. Stomach to stomach and Peter resting his head on her bare breast. 

" You did so good today baby. Mommy is so proud of you. You told me when you needed something. Even if it was hard. " 

" Thank you mommy. " 

" It was my pleasure. My baby boy taste amazing. " 

Natasha did the same things to get him to sleep again. Running fingers through his curls, humming steady to rock him slowly. Lulling him to sleep. 

" I love you mommy. " 

" I love you too baby. " 


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek just adding something i thought of b4 moving on to a pro,pt i have no clue on how to do.  
> also i regret this. i just thought of a way better version of this and it is too late to go back and change everything so i might just delete and start fresh. this chp is to see if anyone would like to see this keep going or if you don't care either way.   
> new idea is fem!peter and nat have a lesbian mother/daughter relationship. I saw some mommies girl porn last night so i drew the connection

It was Saturday. 

Thank god, Peter didn't have to go to school. He didn't have any homework. Tony told him to not go out as Spider-Man since he was already out 4 days this week so far. 

Natasha didn't have anything. No missions, no invasions, no meetings. 

That's how the mother and son found themselves sleeping in. Same position as the last time, Peter on top of Natasha. Snuggling close to his mommy. He woke up before she did, well he thought that she was still asleep. He was curious about her so he planned on finding out. He made sure she was asleep, again he fell for it, and moved off of her. He lifted the blanket exposing herself to him. He laid on his stomach parallel to her just looking at it, admiring her. He didn't touch her but he really wanted to. So when he felt a hand run over his back and perked back up. 

" Hey baby, what are you doing? " 

" Uh nothing just um stretching out. I just woke up. " 

" Really? Cause from the way it looked I would say my baby boy is curious. Go on, look all you want honey." She said still running a hand up and down his back. He returned to looking at her, when she continued to talk. 

" You know you can touch mommy right? " 

" Really? " 

" Of course sweetheart. You make mommy feel so good when you do. " Peter reached out a placed a gentle hand on her, when she sighed out he took it as her telling him to keep going. So he did. He worked his pace up starting slow and going faster as he wanted to go farther. He was soon stroking her fast and soft. His mouth was watering, he wanted to put it in his mouth but she hadn't said he could do that so he wasn't going to. He was leaning in closer and closer without realizing it but of course Natasha did. She saw him leaning closer and his mouth opening but he never did anything further than that. She knew he was waiting for permission but was wondering if he was ever going to do it solely based off his need to and not wait any longer. She watched him get as close as a few inches away and still not do anything. She gave him what he wanted. She sat up and took a hold of his head as carefully as she can and lifted his gaze to her. 

" Do you want to do something else baby? " He shook his head no. 

" Are you sure? Mommy won't be upset if you want to try something. " 

" Promise? " 

" Promise. " 

" Well uh I. I was thinking about maybe how like we did the first time? " 

" What about the first time baby? " 

" Uh well how I got to you know, uh touch you. " 

" Like you are now? " 

" Yeah but uh what happened after it too? " 

" Do you want me to put you into my mouth? " she knew what he wanted but wanted to hear him say it. 

" Uh no not that, I wanted. I wanted to put you in my, mouth. " he said in a whisper. 

" Oh sweetie, is that it? " He nodded his head, " Baby of course you can. You don't even have to ask me do to that. Go ahead. " 

He leaned back down and started to give little licks to her, soon enough he lost it and was swallowing her down to the base. Forcing himself down till his nose was pressed up against where her pubic hair would be if she had any. He lifted back up and then back down, bobbing up and down. Driving himself insane with how good it felt, having her hot on his tongue. Working his throat so nicely. Natasha watched as Peter got lost in the sensations, practically pleasing himself. She had an idea and wanted to see it happen. So she stopped holding back and was going to cum soon. She was already struggling to not cum too soon so her baby boy can have his fun but to stop holding back and to see him with hollow cheeks tinted red, glossy lips coated in his spit and her precum, it set her off. She gave no warning and saw Peter hungrily drink it all down, careful not to spill a drop. He tensed and Natasha knew why, he came. Untouched, just from giving oral to Natasha. She pulls him up into he lap and hugs him close. 

" Oh baby did you like that? " 

" Yes mommy. " 

" Oh I can tell you came all over mommy's leg. " 

" I'm sorry. " 

" Don't be. You can't help it. Now let's go take a shower and get nice and cleaned up. " 

" Together?" 

" Of course. " She said as she lifted him up and carried him to the bathroom. They stripped down and climbed into it, the purpose of getting clean but that stopped once they heard FRIDAY. 

" Peter, Boss wants to know if you are free. He has told me to remind you that today you both are working in the lab. " 

" He's busy FRIDAY, please tell Tony if he tries to come take him right now then he'll answer to me. " 

" Of course Ms. Romanov. " Silence passed for a few moments before, " Boss would like to apologize. As well as ask Peter to join him whenever he is free today. " 

" Thank you FRIDAY. " 

" OF course Ms. Romanov. "  

" Oh I'm sorry mom I forgot that today we were working on stuff in the lab. I can go now if you want. " 

" Well sweetie I think we should finish our shower first. But first before we get you clean. " She said before plunging two fingers into Peter. He inhaled a quick breath before moaning out. She stopped short and continued to clean them both up. Peter pleaded, 

" Mommy please. " 

" You're going to be late for the lab. " She tried but Peter persisted. 

" Please I need to mommy. " 

" Sweetie... " Peter interrupted her by wrapping his arms around her neck and looking into her eyes before begging, 

" Please make me cum, please mommy. " Who is Natasha to say no to her baby boy. She lifted him by the hips and sunk into his already wet hole. She pressed him against the shower wall and pressed in and pulled out of him over and over. Drawing more and more moans from him. It was over in a hurry, Natasha knew all the right spots by now to set the pace and get it done fast. Comes in handy when they need to hurry. Natasha pulled out and Peter sunk to his knees before Natasha came, surprising her when she felt his lips wrap around her head. She came into his mouth again, and just like before Peter eagerly drank it all down, not missing a drop. Peter had already came before Natasha, painting her stomach and now they had to clean themselves again. When they stepped out they got dressed. Peter wearing the same style of clothes, with Natasha's sweater on top again. Natasha found some leggings and one of Peter t-shirt to wear. As much as Natasha gives Peter her clothes, she now does the same. They're basically trading clothes that smell like the owner to comfort one another. It was precious. Before Peter left the room though Natasha pulled Peter into a kiss and pulled something out of the drawer. 

" What's that? " Peter asked

" This baby is called a plug. It'll keep your special spot nice and ready for mommy. " 

" Oh. " 

" Are you okay with this baby? You know you can say no, mommy won't be mad. Promise. " 

" No I want to it sounds good. " 

" Well then, you'll be wearing this all day. Until tonight when mommy takes it out. " 

" Okay mommy. " Natasha bent Peter over the bed and pulled down his jeans and underwear. He was still a little loose from the shower but Natasha didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so she prepped him again. Using her fingers and skilled tongue making sure not to work him up and then sliding it into him. He closed around it nicely and Natasha loved seeing it happen. She helped him back up and pulled his pants back up. She gave him a loving kiss before they left the room. Natasha walked Peter to the lab holding his hand, when she got to the door she told him, 

" Okay baby, have fun and be careful. I'll stop by later for lunch. " 

" Okay mommy. " She leaned down and swept him into a searing kiss. 

" Wait mommy one more? " She kissed him again. 

" One more mommy? " She kissed him again and again. 

" Okay baby you have to go. You're late already. " 

" Okay love you mommy. " He said and gave her a hug. 

" Love you too sweetie. " 

Peter entered and got to work right away, they both were submerged into their work. Not noticing as the hours ticked by. It only became apart to them and both Natasha and Pepper were standing there in the lab with them. 

" Hey mom, what are you doing here? " He said not noticing how he called her mom in front of Tony or Pepper. The three adults did. 

" I'm here to have lunch, remember sweetie I said I would drop by. " 

" Oh I guess we just lost track of time. I'm sorry. " 

" Don't be, it means your having fun. Now I know you're hungry so break time. " Natasha left no room for argument as they set up a small table in the back. 

" So what were you working on sweetie? " 

" Oh my god mom it was so cool.... " He started to ramble about what they had been working on all morning going into depth about everything involved. Natasha listened to him with a fond smile at seeing her baby boy so happy. When he was done, lunch was over. They cleaned up and Natasha told him that she would come get him for dinner and that he would not being working anymore in the lab afterward. He wasn't too upset because he got to spend time with his mom.

" So mom? " Tony asked, Peter paled.

" Easy kid. I'm not judging. I support whatever relationship you two got going. Its obvious its good. " That's all Tony said on the matter and the rest of the afternoon and early evening passed as fast as the morning did. When Natasha came back Peter ran up to her and gave her a hug. 

" Hey baby. " 

" Hey mom. " 

" Ready for dinner. " 

" Yeah! What is it? " 

" Its a surprise. " 

She walked out holding his hand. The surprise was homemade pizzas. Usually they order that it but making it was so much more fun. Different types of dough and all the ingredients you can think of. They messed around and made what they called the " super supreme " pizza which literally has everything on it. Peter ate one slice and tricked Sam, Clint and Bucky to try one each. Then Bucky got Steve to eat one because he isn't a 'punk'. Steve got Tony to eat one solely because ' I'm Tony Stark, not gonna be outshine by a ice cube. ' Basically everyone but Natasha, Wanda, and Pepper had one. It was awful. Peter had a barbecue Hawaiian pizza that had Tony talking about how his ancestors are rolling in their graves. Wanda made an extremely spicy one, she challenged anyone to eating an entire slice. Bucky, Sam and Tony tried. Both Bucky and Sam failed. Tony ate it without making a face. 

" How the hell can you eat that? " Sam asked. 

" What are you made of? " 

" Iron. " 

" Did you just.... " Peter started before everyone burst out laughing. They gathered up their mess and cleaned up before movies were put on. Natasha cuddled up next to Peter and he fell asleep during it. It was a sight to see as the credits rolled and the lights came back on showing Peter resting laying on top of Natasha. Natasha didn't want to wake him so she carried him to their room. It was strange, she always thought of it as her room. No one inside of it except Bruce but that was long ago. Now she thought of it as their room. Sure he had another but that just held stuff, she knew that he would always sleep with mommy. She was planning on doing something special, but with her baby so tuckered out already, she'll just leave it for tomorrow. She stripped them both down, she naked and Peter in the sweater. They got into the same position and she fell into comforting sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday Fun Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still dont know. not gonna delete. taking a break from the series im writing.   
> Enjoy if you can!

Peter woke up feeling great, but also not so great. It came after you have some of the best sleep of your life. Thirsty. Like you're about to pass out from dehydration. His mouth was dry and his tongue felt rough against his roof. He made noises without meaning to alerting Natasha he was awake. 

" Good morning baby. " 

" Good morning mommy. " His voice was hoarse. 

" What's wrong angel? " 

" I'm thirsty. " He explained. 

" Well that's all you had to say baby. " She said and sat up taking him with her. She repositioned him so he was laying in her lap. She took his hands and placed them on her left breast. 

" Drink up baby. " 

" Mommy. " He said in hesitance. 

" It's okay sweetie. " She saw has he moved into position and began to suck directly on her nipple. It took a couple of sucks before he felt it. Milk came out. It was free flowing into his mouth now and he was guzzling it down as fast as it came. It was so sweet, it was honestly the sweetest thing he had ever had. It was sweeter than honey, but being rich too. It was the best thing he has ever had. He drank up to his and her delight. Natasha hummed as he did so, calming him even further. Ran a hand along his back and eased whatever was making him tense. He thought about nothing else other than his mommy's milk. Enjoying ever second and every drop of it. 

" That's it baby. Drink up. Mommy's got plenty. " She had him switch to the right and he kept going. He didn't stop drinking till he was full. Completely full. He pulled off of her with a pop. 

" Thank you mommy. " He said with a smile. 

" No problem baby, but mommy's thirsty now. " 

She moved so he was lying at the center of the bed on his back. She lowered herself in between his legs and saw he was hard. She swallowed him all the way to the base. She bobbed up and down drawing out moan after moan from him, working him over. She made quick work of him, he spilled into her mouth and she drank ever drop just like he did her. She came off of him with a pop. 

" Thank you baby. You were so good for mommy. " 

" Really? " 

" Really. Such a good boy, you're mommy's good boy aren't you? " 

" Yes. " 

" I know you are. " She said. They got up and cleaned up in the shower. Peter still had his plug in. Natasha was waiting to use that. They got out of the shower and was getting dressed when Natasha stopped Peter. 

" Baby I want you to wear something for mommy today. " 

" What is it? " 

" These. " She held out a pair of short shorts. They were basically booty shorts at that point but went to the very tops of his thighs. 

" Like to the common room. " 

" Yes, if you don't want to then say so. It's okay if you don't want to. " 

" Well they look really nice. Are they comfy? " 

" Yes, extremely. I picked them out just for you. " 

" Can I still wear a sweater? " 

" Of course. " 

" Then yeah, I'll wear it for you mommy. " He put his jeans down and switched underwear to something smaller. Natasha supplied a pair of panties for her baby boy. He put them on without complaint or hesitation. They the shorts and then the sweater which covered the shorts and the tops of his thighs. Peter pulled out his own socks, he knew it would be a little cold, it always is in the compound. So he got his own knee high socks to match the sweater. Natasha thought he looked like an angel. They walked out and closed their door behind them. They joined Wanda in the common room. It was pretty early already so Steve, Bucky and Sam went for a run. Wanda was watching TV waiting for Steve to get back to make breakfast. Tony was still asleep along with Clint. Wanda greeted them on the entrance. 

" Hey Peter. " 

" Hey Wanda. " 

" Hey Nat. " 

" Hey Wanda. " 

" I like your sweater Peter. " 

" Thank you. " He said looking down and blushing. It made him feel like the center of attention and he didn't like it. 

" It looks good on you. " She continued, she was trying to make him feel better but when it didn't she stopped. Natasha was thankful, she didn't want her baby uncomfortable. 

They sat down joining Wanda in watching TV. 

" Sleep good? " 

" Yeah. What about you? " Nat asked. 

" Pretty good. " She said with a straight face. Truth was Vision didn't keep her company at night, he watched over it. It's not what she needed. 

The elevator dinged and in walked in Sam, Bucky and Steve. They noticed how short his shorts were. They walked away when Natasha leveled them with a look, they came back ready to make breakfast for everyone. That's when Tony and Clint came in, each carry coffee. Tony had a mug full and Clint had the rest of the pot. 

" Kid please tell me your wearing shorts. " 

Peter looked down and nodded his head. 

" Prove it. " With shaky hands he lifted his sweater. 

" Good. Glad you're comfortable enough here that you wear what you want. " 

" Thanks Mr.Stark. " 

" No problem kid. What are you planning today? " 

" Kid is facing me in a rematch. " 

" In what? " 

" Mario Kart. " 

" Good Luck Tweety. " 

" Thanks tin can. " 

Peter smiled at the brief interaction but his attention was diverted when Steve called for breakfast. Everyone joined to the table to eat together. Vision sat next to Wanda just watching the conversation take place. Everyone had a nice time doing these simple things. Being with people who cared for them and they cared for, breaking bread in peace. Or as peaceful as it came be with constant talking and joking around. When it was done everyone helped clean up and went back to the common room. They booted up the game and of course Clint lost again. That started up a tournament which lead to certain people thinking others were cheating. It was all good and fun. It was a little before lunch when Natasha took Peter to their room. 

She pulled him close to the bed, " You looked to pretty, I couldn't stand it anymore. " 

" Mommy. " She started to kiss him. He felt light headed, she always made him feel like that when she kissed him. 

" Baby I'm going to take out your plug now. " 

" Oh . " 

" Are you okay? " 

" Yeah. I just don't know what to expect. " 

" It's okay we'll take it slow. " She lifted him and sat him down softly onto the fresh sheets. She slowly peeled off all of their clothes, each time placing kisses on the newly exposed skin. She spread his legs open and exposed the pretty plug she had made for him. She wanted to make sure that his muscles didn't contract and break it. He could've been hurt if he did. So she made it for him somehow without being noticed by anyone. She pulled on it a touch and Peter sucked in a quick breath. He had gotten used to the plug, she was going to have to take her time and ease it out. She massaged the muscle around it loosening it up a bit before getting lube and adding plenty to it. It was coming loose when she started to gently pull again, slowly it came out. Peter moaning the more it did. Natasha got to the final part, she started to lick up his shaft to distract him from any pain from the last pull and with a pop it came out.

She quickly slicked herself up and sank into him. She was lust driven but never would hurt him. She kept the force to a minimum but the speed was as fast as she could go. Nailing his prostate with every push. Every stroke light him up with pleasure. He got lost in the feeling just like she did. There was a knock at the door. Natasha covered Peter mouth with a kiss and pulled back and held up a finger to her lips. 

" Who is it? " 

" It's Wanda. Lunch is ready. " 

" We'll be down in a couple, thank you. " 

" No problem. " 

Natasha waited a few moments before resuming driving herself into her precious boy. It was a moment later that he came and Natasha was quick to follow. 

They got dressed and met everyone for lunch, if anyone took notice about his wild hair, his blush that covered most of his face, or his lips being full they didn't say anything. They continued to play games and relax as a team together again. TV and movies were watched, jokes were shared, stories and memories told. All the way up until dinner. Peter was hungry again but not for the Thai they had ordered, so he ate some so he wasn't so hungry but it didn't fill him up. Not like mommy did. So he waited, and waited. And waited. Till the end of the night, when everyone went off to bed. He waited till they had stripped down and got comfortable to say anything. Natasha knew he was still hungry, she saw how much he didn't eat. She let him come to her with the problem though. 

" Mommy. " 

" Yeah baby. " 

" I'm. I'm hungry. "

" Do you want some more Thai? " 

" Uh no. " 

" What do you want baby? " 

" I was hoping that maybe I could have some. Some mommy's milk? " 

" Oh of course sweetheart. " She said and sat up. Just like this morning, he reached out and latched onto her nipple. Sucking and drawing out what he compared to better than liquid diamonds. It was the best thing he has ever had. He drank to his heart's content, then switched and drank some more. He became full after 25 minutes of feeding. He laid back down with a full stomach and a nice and cozy position with his mommy running finger through his hair and her humming a nice song. He was out in minutes. She laid there just enjoying her baby boy laying on her, safe and happy. 

Wanda crept into the room without knocking this time. 

" Sorry I thought he might be asleep and didn't want to wake him. " 

" Thank you. He just feel asleep. " 

" Good. Did he eat some more? " 

" Yeah he's full. " 

" Good. " She stood there for a moment before Natasha spoke up. 

" Wanda, if you want to lay down you can. Plenty of room. " 

" I don't want to be a bother. " 

" Look into my head and see if I'm lying. " 

" I won't. " Wanda had stripped down to her underwear and no bra before climbing in and laying on Natasha right side. 

" Good night Nat. " 

" Good night sweetie. " 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother and Sister bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im adding more to this because for some reason people keep reading it. its my number one most popular fic and that's it.   
> also ive hit a wall with my series, not that i don't have ideas or anything, ik what I want to do it's just doing it. Last time something like that happened, I added another chap to this fic and it helped.   
> so for those reasons i add yet another.   
> I figured the only reason i was able to get around the block was writing something so awful that it makes me rethink everything and during that time is when I can write to escape all the sad thoughts I force on myself. So I went searching through twitter to find something to add to this.   
> zero editing so if you find a mistake, congrats! there are probably 27 more.   
> Enjoy if you can!

Peter woke up the next morning and almost panicked. He was laying on top of Natasha, who was naked. He was naked, and so was Wanda as she laid nearby. 

" Good morning baby. " Natasha said soothingly, he couldn't help but return it. 

" Morning mommy. " He said slowly, and quiet hoping that Wanda was still asleep. 

" Easy baby. It's okay. Wanda isn't going to do anything. She just wants to watch. " Natasha said, somehow knowing everything. 

" Uh I don't, I mean....... I guess that's okay. " 

" I told you, your special spot is only for mommy. " Natasha said and kissed his head. " You have to get ready for school darling. I'm sure Wanda wants to join for breakfast, so you go hop in the shower and I'll get Wanda up. " Natasha said, Peter looked over to her for a moment before getting up and getting in the shower. Natasha didn't say anything until she heard the water running. 

" You can stop pretending now. " Wanda opened her eyes with a sheepish smile. 

" Sorry. " 

" Don't be. So you want to take him to school? I have to talk to Pepper. " Natasha said, Wanda smiled at the time to spend together. She got up and got dressed from her clothes on the ground and left to the kitchen. Natasha got up and got something from a dresser drawer that no one knew about. It was a breast pump. While Peter was in the shower she pumped herself, sighing at the sensation. She made sure to take a lot out for him today. He was going back to school and she knew even if he did like school he didn't like Mondays. She got two full containers, enough for 3 or maybe even four regular drinking cups. She knew that was enough and cleaned everything up before storing it away. 

She one container and go downstairs and put it into cups and store it in the fridge, as well as one in a thermos. She carried on making his lunch while Steve made breakfast for everyone, she made something simple but knew he would like. Soon she was finished and realized Peter wasn't downstairs yet, usually he would be done in the shower by now but he wasn't. She went back into their room and heard the shower still running. She went inside and saw him standing under the spray of the water and with two fingers inside of himself. He was giving out frustrated sounds as Natasha thought he wasn't able to find his special spot. 

Natasha smiled at the sight and held the gaze for long moments before silently stripping down and getting into the shower. Peter didn't hear her as he was wrapped up in his own little world. He felt her press against his back and remove his fingers and hugged him from behind. 

" You need to get breakfast honey. " 

" Please. " His voice sounded wrecked, Natasha figured he had been doing the whole time and he was beyond frustrated. 

" Please what? " 

" I can't get it. Not like you do. " 

Natasha laughed, " That's cause mommy has magic hands. We'll finish this later, but you have to get out of the shower now or you're going to be late. " 

" I can..... " 

" You're not skipping breakfast, it's too important. " 

" I need to really badly. " 

" Next time ask for help, but you need to get out now. " She said and turned the water off, and lead him out. They dried off and got dressed again, Peter wore a purple sweatshirt this time. He looked a little upset. Natasha felt a little bad, she took his face into her hands. 

" Don't worry baby, mommy will help you when you get home. " 

" I'll be at the library after school. " 

" I know, when you get home. " 

" That seems so long from now. " 

" Don't worry, it'll go by faster than you think. I packed something special in your lunch today, as well as breakfast. " That got him to perk up, just like she knew it would. They both went down to see everyone waiting on them and quickly joined for breakfast. It was nice to eat with everyone, chatter going around but not too loud. The meal was almost over and Peter was about to leave before Natasha spoke. 

" Peter, drink your milk. " She told him and he thought nothing of it before he tasted the first sip. After that he quickly drank the rest of it. 

" Peter, honey slow down. " Natasha said but he was already done with it. He turned to her and gave her a big hug, and whispered into her ear: 

" Thanks mommy. " 

" Kid settle, it's just milk. " Clint said. 

" It's the best kind. " 

" Well then shouldn't I be thanked, I buy everything. " Tony claimed. 

" You didn't buy this milk. " Natasha said. 

" Well where did you buy it from? If it's that good, maybe we should switch. " Steve asked. 

" It's only for Peter. Also, if I don't you I'd have to kill you. " She said with a face that expressed she was serious, but really they would never find out in the first place. Peter was still clinging to Natasha and as much as she wanted to have her baby boy in her arms, he needed to go to school. 

She smiled and kissed his cheek, " You're welcome sweetie. " She said at the same volume, then spoke for everyone to hear. " Wanda can you take him, I need to meet someone soon. " 

" Sure. Come on Peter. " She smiled at his directed towards her. It was nice to know that he wanted to spend time with her. They rode in the elevator down to the garage and Wanda drove off. They chatted along the way, all the way until they were a few blocks away. 

" Hey can you drop me off her? " 

" Why? " 

" I don't want to be seen dropped off. Not that I'm embarrassed or anything, it's just that people think I live with someone in Queens still so they think I still ride the train and not Natasha dropping me off. So I have to walk there, she usually drops me off 2 blocks away. " 

" Okay, I understand. " She said before she pulled off, in the distance you can see the turn off towards the school. 

" Thank you Wanda, I'll be back later tonight cause I have to go to the library. I'll see you tonight. " He waved goodbye and shut the door and started walking. 

" Yes you will. " Wanda said before pulling and driving away. Peter walked to school and meet Kelly, MJ, Ned and Betty outside waiting on him. 

" Hey guys. "

" Hey Peter, are you sure you're still free today for the library? " 

" Yeah, how was your aunt's visit? " 

" Great, thanks for asking. " They all went inside and walked to their first class together. Flash was being his usually self but they didn't care and ignored him. Everything was fine for the first half of the day. 

Meanwhile, Natasha had just entered Pepper's office. 

" Nat. " 

" Pep. " 

" What do you want to talk about? " She asked and motioned for Natasha do take a seat. 

" I wanted to talk to you about Peter. " 

" Okay. " 

" What do you want? " Natasha asked, Pepper knew to talk to her straight. Both are way too smart and it would be a waste of both their time. 

" He has the cutest smile doesn't he? " 

" He does. " 

" I saw you two during the movie. " 

" I know. " 

" And this morning with the best milk. " 

" He truly does like it though. That I will be the only one to do. " 

" That's fine. I just want to cuddle with him. I was hoping that he could sit between us during movies. " 

" That's a good idea, but it's not the only thing you want to do. " 

" I know you've seen him without a shirt on. " 

Natasha smirked, " You want to play with his nipples? " 

" Yep, while you do whatever you do. I think it could be a lot of fun. " 

" I don't see why not. Other than that, nothing happens. " 

" I know, thanks for letting me be apart of it. " 

" I think you should talk to Peter when he gets home. He'll be in our room. " 

" I look forward to it. " 

The group of teens had left to lunch and sat down at their usual table. They started to chat and eat when Flash slammed his lunch down. 

" So losers what are we having today? " He asked. 

" We're not having anything. Should've packed a lunch if you daddy wasn't going to pay the tab. " MJ said. 

" Shut it. Penis, what are we having. " He wasn't asking. 

" I'M having whatever is in the bag. " 

" OR you give me the bag and I don't break your nose. " 

" I'm hungry so no. " Peter thought back to what Natasha said earlier, he knew he packed mommy's milk with his lunch. 

" So am I. " He reached over but Peter snatched away the thermos and left the bag. Ned picked it up before Flash could and tossed it to MJ. 

" Come and get it Eugene. " She taunted, swinging it back and forth in front of him. He cursed before walking off to his usual group, MJ handed his lunch back.

" Thanks MJ. " 

" No problem. " 

" So since we're almost done with the project do you think that we can just head to my house? " Kelly asked. 

" I thought you had a problem with me going to your house? " 

" I don't have a problem with you at my house, just my mom is a bit crazy but she's not going to be home today. She texted me earlier saying she was going to be back at night cause work called in. " 

" Oh well sure. " 

" Cool, uh we can take a cab. I have plenty of money. " 

" I can pay for half, I have some money on me. " 

" Cool. " Peter ate the rest of his lunch but saved the milk for last. When it was the only thing left he slowly drank it, savoring every drop. The lunch bell rang and they back to class. Everything was fine the rest of the day. He walked with his friends out of school and watched as Ned, Betty, and MJ walked to their cars. Kelly and Peter walked for a few moments before someone pulled up and honked their horn. Peter looked over, ready to fight only to see someone smiling at them. 

" Hey you two, need a ride? " She asked. 

" No thanks, we're meeting some friends right over there. " Peter pointed to the dinner, he knew it was a lie but it was something to say to ward off potential threats. Or just creeps. 

" Peter that's my aunt, I thought you said you had a scene. " 

" Nope, I lied. Wanted to see what you were hiding from your mom. " 

" Not hiding anything. Just working with a partner for school. " 

" Got it. Well come on, I'll drive you two there. " 

Kelly got in the car without hesitation, but Peter did. He got in nonetheless and they drove off. 

" Peter, right? " Kelly's aunt asked. 

" Uh yeah. That's me. " 

She laughed for a moment, " I'm sure you know who I am. " 

" Yeah you're Kelly's aunt. It's nice to meet you Ms.Monroe. " Kelly's aunt looked over to her and Kelly shook her head, indicating that he really didn't know who she was. 

" You can call me Kelsi. " 

" Okay. Thanks for giving us a ride. " 

" No problem, how long can you stay? " 

" Uh well I have dinner around 7:30 and I need to be home by then so around around 6:45 I need to leave. " 

" Oh well my mom is home at 6:30 so you need to leave before then. " 

" That's fine. Want to get to work? " 

" Yeah. " That work only took about 45 minutes, and then the project was complete. 

" Well I guess I can go home. " 

" We can hang out for a bit before my mom comes home. " 

" Cool, uh what do you want to do? " 

" I don't know, we can ask my aunt. She knows how to have fun. " 

" Yeah I do. The one to find the most inappropriate thing to buy off Amazon gets a prize. " Kelsi said. After 25 minutes Kelly showed them both a giant dragon dildo. It was 4 feet tall and a foot wide. 

Peter didn't say anything but bulked at it's size and blushed hard. Kelsi found a regular dildo. 

" I've taken bigger but I thought it looked funny, plus it says that they were hand crafted so I think I won. " Peter knows that Natasha is bigger, and thought  _same._

" We haven't seen Peter's yet, Peter what do you have. " 

" I have found a used um well it's a horse impregnate thing? I guess? " 

" What? Show me. " Kelly said, Peter turned his phone around and showed them his phone. They both cackled and declared him the winner and the collectively continued to look at weird stuff online and laughing together. Peter was able to loosen about after about an hour or so. They seemed to lose track of time and they were all caught off guard when the front door closed. 

" Mom. " Kelly said. 

" Well I didn't know we were having company. " She said nicely. 

" He's just a partner from class, we had to work on a project together. " 

" I know, and you brought him here instead of the library. Don't worry, I'm not mad. Can you stay for dinner? " 

" No, my my mom wants me home by then. " 

" Shame, we could've had some fun. " Peter just nervously laughs. 

" Mary...... " Kelsi said warningly. 

" Oh hush Kelsi, I just want to know who has caught the eye of my Kelly. It's nice to see some nice boy finally did. " 

" What? " 

" Well why would she bring you here instead of the library like the plan? " 

" I thought we were going to be alone and focus. " 

" Sure sweetie. It's fine. Just tell me you have protection. " 

" MOM! " 

" What? You're both that age. " 

" Uh, " Peter looked at his phone and saw it was 6:40. " I should get going, my mom wants me home by 7:30 and I have to take a cab. " He started to back away to the door. 

" See Kelly, another boy ran off. Maybe if you listened, you'd learned how to treat a man and then you'd be happy. " She yelled. 

" It's not my fault, and even if it is I don't care. Peter and I are just friends! " Kelly yelled back. 

" Yeah right. " 

" Uh we are just friends. " 

" See? " Kelly asked proving her point. 

" That's cause you can't get a man, and you won't listen to your mother. " Peter felt bad at seeing Kelly feeling bad herself. 

" Uh actually, it's not her fault. It's mine. " 

" Yeah? " 

" Yeah. Uh, see the thing is. I'm gay. " 

" Oh. " She said shortly. Peter took nothing of it and left the house. He walked outside and was meet with Natasha getting out of the car. 

" Mom? " Natasha rushed up the rest of the way and pulled him in tightly. 

" Hey baby, are you okay? " 

" Yeah. " He lied, and Natasha knew it. She got them both in the car before she started talking. 

" Your heart rate went sky high, I thought you were in trouble. " 

" No, just a parent really involved in her daughter's relationships. " 

" Yeah? " 

" Yeah, she was trying to hook us up I guess. I had to lie and say I was gay so she wouldn't go too hard on her. " 

" Peter baby, you are gay. That's okay though. " 

" What? " 

" It's part of the LGBTQ+ to be in a relationship with someone who is intersex. Technically you're gay. " 

" I didn't know. " 

" That's fine. Let's get you home, we can take care of you. " She said and reached for his hand and linked together. They drove home and quickly make it there before dinner is finished. Almost everyone is around though, so it's almost done. Peter looks antsy and Natasha knows why. 

" Really fast? " He asked her quietly. 

" Sure. " They got up from the living room, only to be intercepted by Pepper. 

" Pete! Just who I was looking for, think we can talk before dinner? It'll be really fast. " 

" Uh I was going to go do something with Natasha before dinner. " 

" Peter, you can go with Pepper before dinner. We can do that afterwards. " He was going to say something but knew better and followed Pepper to her office. She sat in the desk chair and Peter sat across from her. 

" I wanted to talk to you about you and Natasha. I just want to say what you two have going on is completely fine. I encourage it even. " 

" Thanks. " He said nervously. 

" Why are you sitting all the way over there? Come here. " She said and he stood up and walked up to her, she pulled him into her lap so he was sideways and his shoulder was touching hers. 

" I know about you and Natasha, again nothing wrong. " 

" Okay. " 

" Relax Peter. " She said and wrapped her arm him. She sneaked it up her shirt and onto his chest. " Nothing wrong at all. " Peter felt relaxed, even if he thought he shouldn't be. Her hands were nice and it was soft touches. He was putty in her hands and it felt nice. 

" You know Natasha and I talked, she said I could join you. " 

" You too? " 

" Who else has joined? " 

" Wanda. " Peter thought there is no sense in lying. 

" Of course, no one can refuse you. You'r way to pretty. " She said and pinched his nipple. Making him give a surprised moan, he shortly tensed up. 

" Relax. " Pepper said into his ear, making him shudder. She continued to pinch and prod at it then switched to the other. She continued this until Natasha came into the room. Peter tensed back up but Pepper kept going. 

" Mommy, we're just.... " He blurted out, forgetting what Pepper had said minuted before. 

" Oh hush baby, I know what you're doing. Looks like my baby boy is having some fun before dinner after all. " She ran her hand through his hair. 

" Mommy? " 

" Looks like he really doesn't think all that well when we're doing this. I told him you said it was fine, but I don't think he was thinking. " Pepper chuckled. 

" Nice to see him get out of his head, but it's dinner time baby. Come on. " She said and took his hand, Pepper followed and took his other. They made it all the way down to the dinning room and joined for dinner. They sat in their usual spots and everything carried on as usual, as if Pepper hadn't just had her hand up his shirt. As if Natasha allowed it. They finished dinner, leaving everyone full and happy before going to go watch something together. Natasha and Pepper took Peter and sat him down between them, coddling him and cuddling him. With soft hair sweeps and shoulder squeezes. 

Natasha leaned down and whispered right in his ear, " Don't worry baby, mommy will take care of you tonight. " 

" We both will. " Pepper said, just as quiet and close. Peter had a long night ahead of him, and he couldn't wait. 


End file.
